Sapotis
" " is the eleventh episode of the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its U.S premiere was on March 30, 2018 (at 12:00 PST) on Netflix and October 5, 2018 (at 07:30) on KidsClick. Synopsis Netflix During a sleepover with Marinette, Alya punishes her twin sisters, Etta and Ella, who get akumatized into monsters that multiply when they eat.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 KidsClick Alya’s little sisters get akumatized into small, out-of-control monsters named Sapotis who wreak havoc in Paris. Epic babysitting session ahead for Ladybug and Cat Noir!Archieved from KidsClick.com/Miraculous. Plot Marinette is at the Césaire apartment for a sleepover with Alya and she is on the phone with Alya's mother, assuring her that they are getting Alya's younger twin sisters Ella and Etta to bed. Meanwhile, the rambunctious twins are pretending to be the "Sapotis", making Alya chase them around. Then, Alya tells them to go to bed and picks them up with both her arms. She puts her sisters to bed in their room, but they are reluctant to sleep because they want to stay up like Marinette and Alya and watch the movie with them. Alya asks the girls how they expect to go to the amusement park tomorrow if they stay up late, using Marinette as a demonstration of the sisters being tired and falling asleep at the amusement park. Ella and Etta finally give in, and Alya allows them to wear their hats while they sleep as long as they stay in bed. She leaves the room and shuts off the light. Back in the kitchen, Marinette compliments Alya's ability to control her sisters. She then asks what the Sapotis are and Alya explains that they are mischief-causing creatures from Creole Mythology. Alya then excitedly shares her newest findings on Ladybug with Marinette. She explains that Ladybug has existed since the time of the pharaohs, although the one they know couldn't possibly be five thousand years old. So, Alya decided to investigate by analyzing audio recordings of Ladybug. She found that Ladybug’s voice frequency matches that of a girl their own age. Marinette is anxious to find a way to stop Alya from trying to find more clues to Ladybug’s identity, and at that moment, she notices that the orange juice they were going to drink is gone and points it out to Alya. Discovering that her younger twin sisters had sneakily drunk the juice, Alya cleans the girls up and puts them back to bed as they playfully insist, "It's not us, it's the Sapotis!" In the continued discussion of Ladybug, Marinette points out that it's important to Ladybug that her identity must be kept a secret, as exposure would endanger her friends and loved ones. Meanwhile, the twins repeatedly get out of bed, annoying Alya more and more. Finally, Alya lost her temper for her younger sisters' behavior, so she angrily scolds them for disobeying her, takes away their hats, and tells them that they won't be going to the amusement park the next day. She leaves them, and the twins start crying. Hawk Moth, sensing their sadness, sends an akuma to them. The akuma flies out of Hawk Moth's lair and directly straight to Ella and Etta's bedroom in the Césaire apartment. It infects the hat that Ella and Etta are fighting over, and Hawk Moth tells them that he'll give them the power to do whatever they want if in return they’ll get Cat Noir's and Ladybug's Miraculouses. Ella and Etta both agree and they are transformed into the actual Sapotis. Hearing a noise from her sisters' room, Alya became very angry that the girls disobeyed her yet again, but she is shocked when she sees that they have became akumatized monsters. They break out of their room and cause a ruckus throughout the apartment.Marinette begins to think that Alya might have been a little too harsh on them, but Alya responds that this is not the normal result of being strict. During the little monsters' rampage, Marinette observes them multiplying when they eat. Several of them escape the apartment through an open window. Alya tells Marinette to keep her eye on the ones still inside while she takes care of those that got out. When Alya leaves, Marinette transforms into Ladybug. The ever-multiplying Sapotis continue to cause havoc in the city, such as recklessly driving a car with Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone inside. One sapoti went inside a garbage can and when the garbage is dumped, causing lots of other sapotis to keep on multiplying. More problems were then created in Paris. Nadja Chamack tries to report on the creatures but gets tackled by two of them, leaving one of them to take over the broadcast. Seeing the commotion from his television, Adrien knows that he has to do something and calls on Plagg. He joins him after locking up his cheese supply to make his precious food secure from the devilish monsters, just in case they manage to break into their apartment. Then, Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. In the midst of the Sapotis' rampage, Cat Noir and Ladybug find one of them playing with a traffic light, and they caused it to get tangled in the wires. Then, Ladybug destroys its hat, making it disappear. Cat Noir asks how she knew to go for the hat, and she says that it was through trial and error. He points out that no akuma was released, and Ladybug explains that it's because it was just a clone. She also says that they’ll have to catch them all in order to find the very first pairs of sapoti that Hawk Moth had akumatized or the original pair. Cat Noir managed to trip a bicycle with three sapotis riding on it, sending them flying into the air and Ladybug destroying their hats. Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated and gone through multiple Sapotis, but they have no luck finding the right ones, as it would take forever. When Ladybug and Cat Noir are at the pier, the Sapotis bounces on André the ice cream maker and steals his ice cream cart so that they could eat more and more ice cream, multiplying more and more of the mischievous monsters. Cat Noir and Ladybug came to them and Cat Noir said that things would get into serious damage. Hawk Moth instructs the Sapotis to take their Miraculouses. Despite their best efforts, the heroes come to realize that they are going to be outnumbered soon. As a last resort, Ladybug summons her Lucky Charm and receives a teapot. It strikes her as familiar, and she looks around for any clues from her Lucky Vision, but gets none. When Cat Noir reminded Ladybug that his kung fu is insufficient to fight off the Sapotis, Ladybug realizes the purpose of the object and tells her partner that she has to go. In shock, Cat Noir protests, but Ladybug tells him to trust her before heading off. Marinette de-transformed, arriving at Master Fu's massage shop. Upon seeing her, Wayzz tells her that it's dangerous to come there, but Master Fu says that they should give her a chance to speak. Marinette explains to Master Fu that her Lucky Charm sent her to him. Master Fu understands and recounts how he has already talked to her about all the miraculouses and their powers but points out that hers and Cat Noir’s are the most powerful and mysterious ones. The Lucky Charm that she created told her to come to Master Fu, telling her that Cat Noir and her needs help. As he goes to the Miraculous Box in the phonograph, Master Fu becomes hesitant about the use of another Miraculous, but Marinette reminds him that she and Cat Noir have always been very careful when using their powers. Reassured, Master Fu sets the Miraculous Box down between them and opens it up, revealing many Miraculouses inside of it. He tells Marinette to choose a Miraculous for a trusted ally to help them, but also reminds her that their powers are supposed to be used for good and must not fall into the wrong hands. He also says that when the mission is over, she must return the Miraculous to him, reasoning that until they discover all the secrets of the Miraculouses. It’s too dangerous to leave any more out in the open. Marinette chooses the Fox Miraculous and confidently states that she knows the perfect person for the job. At the park, Alya tries to reason with some of the Sapotis but to no avail. Then Ladybug arrives and destroys them. Alya expresses her need to help her sisters, so Ladybug asks Alya if she’d like to help her and Cat Noir, to which she enthusiastically agrees. In her excitement, Alya is eager to tell Marinette and reaches for her phone to call her, but the superheroine stops her and says that this must stay a secret from her friends and the Ladyblog. Alya understands and puts her phone away. Ladybug then presents her with the Fox Miraculous and makes Alya promise she'll use its powers for good and return it once the mission is over. Alya agrees and opens the Miraculous box. She is at first startled by Trixx,Trixx uses male pronouns in the French version and is voiced by a male, but it hasn't been confirmed yet whether or not Trixx has male pronouns or female pronouns in the English version because the English voice actor is female. who introduces himself as her kwami; but she quickly becomes fascinated by him and figures out that he will give her magical superpowers. Trixx is impressed by his new wielder’s observational skills. Alya becomes even more excited and frantically asks Ladybug a bunch of questions that could uncover her identity until Ladybug reminds her to focus. She apologizes and puts the necklace on. Trixx tells her that her activation phrase for her to transform is "Trixx, let's pounce!", and after saying it, Alya transforms into a fox-themed superheroine, named Rena Rouge. She finds her new outfit amazing but comments on the fact that she looks like Lila's akumatized form. Ladybug explains that Alya is a superhero version and now both of them takes off, with Alya happily following behind her. Meanwhile, Cat Noir is overwhelmed by the numerous Sapotis clones. Seeing him surrounded, Hawk Moth orders the Sapotis to take his Miraculous. They pile up on him and almost attempted to grab his ring, but before they can, Ladybug saves him. She and her new ally fought off the other Sapotis clones nearby. Amazed at seeing the new superhero, Cat Noir comments that he thought that he was Ladybug's only superhero friend. Ladybug introduces their new member of the superhero team, but stumbles onto what name they will call her by. She introduces herself as Rena Rouge. Cat Noir playfully jokes around with her and welcomes her to the team with a kiss on the hand, jovially offering her superhero advice if she needs it. When Rena Rouge coyly asks Cat Noir for Ladybug's phone number, he says that he has a feeling that working with her is going to be a lot of fun, causing Ladybug to laugh. Hawk Moth is surprised that there is a new superhero but comments that he had suspicions about there being other Miraculouses in Paris. He remains unfazed, however, and orders the Sapotis to band together and defeat the trio or else he'll take away their powers. Seeing that there are too many around them to fight, the three superheroes retreat. Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm once again and receives a unicycle. She quickly comes up with a plan and gathers a bunch of items while fighting off the Sapotis. Cat Noir extends his metal staff and made it very long so that Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and himself could get from the building that they are on to another building, while Ladybug and Rena Rouge are carrying the items. They quickly got across to the other side of the building and left the Sapotis on the previous building, even though two of them attempted to get across with the superhero team. Rena Rouge is very curious about how the items will help but Ladybug says to just trust her. Then Ladybug lures the Sapotis into a confined alleyway by telling them of an amusement park called Sapotis-Land. When Cat Noir sees them coming, he tells Rena Rouge to use her illusion powers. Although she's a little nervous, he instructs her to concentrate on the illusion she wants to make. Then, she blows on her flute, summoning her superpower Mirage and creating an illusion of an amusement park for the Sapotis. The Fox Miraculous then beeps and Rena Rouge realizes that she'll detransform soon because she used her superpowers, and it takes lots of energy for the kwami powering the Miraculous. Cat Noir playfully assures her that he'll keep her identity a secret, but she retorts by saying a superhero never reveals their identity. He praises her for learning quickly, and she teasingly counters by quoting his words from earlier, "If you need any superhero tips, you know where to come." As Ladybug continues to call the Sapotis, Hawk Moth senses the deception and tells them that it's a trap, but they ignore him. Signaling Cat Noir, Ladybug tells him to start phase two. After he wedges the prepared object into the narrow alleyway, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to set it spinning and it scoops all the hats off the Sapotis as they run underneath it and hurls the hats into a garbage bin, while Rena Rouge and Cat Noir hold the bin and catch every single one of them. Once every hat has been captured, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the garbage bin, which is the container for all of the Sapoti hats. Ladybug leaped up to where Rena Rouge and Cat Noir were standing on the top of the building and kicked the disintegrated garbage bin. All of the clones disappear, along with Ella and Etta being de-akumatized and turning back to their normal selves. Ladybug captures the akuma with her yo-yo, purifying and releasing the akuma. She threw her lucky charm, which is a unicycle and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" to reverse the damage the Sapotis did. All the buses and cars were back to their normal places, repaired. Cat Noir tells Rena Rouge he looks forward to working with her again before she leaves with Ladybug to detransform. As they depart, Ladybug asks Cat Noir if he can take the twin girls home. He tries to ask them where they live but the twins ecstatically jump on top of him. Hawk Moth says that although he was defeated, he now knows that there are other Miraculouses in Paris and maybe even a guardian. After Alya detransforms, she is overjoyed about her first adventure as a superheroine. Ladybug thanks her for the help and puts her hand out for the Miraculous, but Alya is hesitant to return it. She says she wants to keep it so that she can continue helping Ladybug and Cat Noir and even states that they'd make a great team. Ladybug reminds Alya of her promise, but seeing that her transformation is almost up, she goes inside a nearby building, telling Alya that she trusts her. When Ladybug is gone, Trixx agrees with Alya that she makes a great superheroine, citing her best qualities including, above all, trustworthiness — the push Alya needs to make the right choice. Inside the building, Marinette detransforms and at first believes that Alya won’t return the Miraculous, which saddens her. But then the door opens and Alya places the Fox Miraculous inside. This gratifies Marinette and she returns the jewel to Master Fu, who praises her for making the right choice. Back at her home, Alya hears a knock at her door and sees Marinette, who tells Alya that she tried calling her but didn't answer. Alya almost tells Marinette about her time as Rena Rouge, but quickly remembers her promise to Ladybug and instead says that her phone battery died. When Alya remarks that everything turned out well thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir, Marinette mentions hearing a rumor that a third hero also helped out, and Alya begs her for details. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Hawk Moth * Ella and Etta Césaire/Sapotis * Tikki * Plagg * Trixx * Akuma Minor characters * Marlena Césaire (mentioned) * La Déesse Coccinelle (pictured) * Mireille Caquet (pictured) * Aurore Beauréal (pictured) * Chloé Bourgeois (pictured) * Sabrina Raincomprix (pictured) * Jagged Stone * Penny Rolling * Théo Barbot * Nadja Chamack * André Glacier * Master Wang Fu * Wayzz * Lila Rossi (mentioned) * André Bourgeois (pictured) * Jean Tretiens (background) * Civilians Trivia * The name "Sapotis" is from a real Créole fable about troublemaking jester monsters.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/955099018094415872 * Rena Rouge debuts in this episode, although she gives her Miraculous back to Ladybug after defeating the Sapotis. * A DVD cover that Marinette shows Alya is for a Ladybug animé, and it includes a screenshot of Ladybug from the Ladybug PV. * Marinette's alternate pajamas were first shown on a special poster by SAMG Animation for the show's second anniversary.Marinette - Second Anniversary Special.jpg * The design on Alya's pajama top is a reference to one of her favorite superheroes, Majestia. * An alternate version of Ladybug's transformation sequence is shown when Marinette transforms in her pajamas rather than in her everyday attire. * Besides the main seven Miraculouses, the Miraculous jewel box is revealed to hold twelve other Miraculouses, corresponding to animals of the Chinese Zodiac. *After realizing how to capture the Sapotis akuma, Cat Noir says "So you mean we gotta catch them all", which is a reference to the motto of the Pokémon franchise "Gotta catch em all". * Unlike previous situations, Ladybug's Lucky Charm (the teapot) doesn't give her a clue on how to defeat an akumatized villain, but instead, it prompts her to get help from someone. * It is revealed that more than one person can be akumatized at the same time if they are both holding onto the object the akuma enters. * This episode takes place after "The Pharaoh", "Volpina and "The Collector". ** Alya mentions the ancient Egyptian Ladybug and the time of the pharaohs, referencing the events of "The Pharaoh". ** Alya also mentions remembering when Lila was akumatized referencing the events of "Volpina". * In the French version of the episode, Wilfried Pain voices some of the Sapotis.https://twitter.com/russia_ml/status/955391291298340864 * This is the second episode to have two characters in its title, the first being "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". * Cat Noir destroys an akumatized object with his Cataclysm for the second time, following "Santa Claws". **Just like Santa Claus's hat, the twins' amusement park hats don't get repaired or fixed. * When Alya transforms into Rena Rouge, her body is slimmer than her regular body. * In the English dub, the moment when Alya opens her apartment gate and gasps is recycled from the French dub. ** Additionally, although the majority of the sound effects that the Sapotis make are modified in the English dub, quite a few of sound effects are also reused from the French dub. *The behavior and method of multiplying is reminiscent to that of the Gremlins from the movie franchise Gremlins. * This is the third time Tikki doesn't have a speaking role. * This is the third time that Hawk Moth turns a child into a villain, following "The Puppeteer" and "Gigantitan". *Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Rena Rouge make a pact that is similar to the PJ Masks’ pact, only their balled up fingers are facing up and not facing down. Errors * When Marinette heads over to Alya's apartment balcony, she is wearing her purse despite not wearing it beforehand. However, in the next shot, before she transforms into Ladybug, her purse is gone again. * Both of Marinette's ponytails freeze for a whole frame during her transformation, but when the camera zooms into her earring, they start to move again. * After Rena Rouge uses her Mirage power, her necklace's top section turns black. However, in the shot after the three-way fist-bump, it's orange again. * When Rena Rouge transforms, Trixx does not go inside her necklace, but when she detransforms, Trixx comes out. ** Also in her transformation when Rena Rouge does her first spin before her pose, the point at her upper legs behind the tail is missing, though during her second spin the point is back. ** During Alya transformation her arm randomly appears in the background and then disappears in the few shots. es:Sapotis pt-br:Sapotis fr:Sapotis ru:Сапотис de:Außer Rand und Band Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes